and then
by saerusa
Summary: bagi seluruh rakyat penghuni kerajaan, snow white adalah ratu mereka sebagai lambang kemenangan. bagi tuan pemburu, ratu mereka tak lebih dari tuan putri yang cantik dan suka menuntut. —the huntsman/snow white.


**snow white and the huntsman © rupert sanders and universal pictures**

 _a/n: WAKAKA TOLONG DARIPADA SAYA LUPA MAU PUBLISH INI MENDING SEKARANG DAGH… makasih udah mau baca heee_

.

.

.

Tentu saja, Tuan Putri tumbuh dalam lingkungan bangsawan yang berarti itu jaminan bagus tentang etika sebagai pewaris tunggal dan sah dari tahta Raja, selera yang bagus untuk gaun brukat yang padat, dan tutur kata cerdas yang memikat.

Eric meneguk kembali bir itu asal hingga kerah kemejanya basah. Dia masih menikmati alkohol untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, bukan lagi untuk menghalau seluruh memori buruk yang sering mengacaukan kewarasannya. Tentang Sara, tentang suaranya, semangatnya, dan tangannya yang pernah ada ketika Eric ada di dasar jurang putus asa. Oh, wow. Kantung kulitnya sudah mengempis lagi dan tenggorokannya belum berhenti berteriak kehausan. Eric buru-buru turun dari tepi jendela di salah satu menara Utara, dan merapikan rambutnya yang sudah mencapai pundak. Sekarang ia punya kepingan logam yang cukup untuk ditukar anggur paling mahal sekalipun. Tuan Putri pasti akan mengomelinya lagi, mempertanyakan kenapa dia ada disini—bukankah dia sekarang mendapatkan kembali kehormatan yang telah hilang dengan diangkat sebagai Panglima perang? Awalnya Eric tak mau, namun betul seperti kata para kurcaci, emas-emas itu menggiurkan dan punya banyak guna selain ditukar dengan bir.

Kematian Ravenna terasa segar dalam pelupuk matanya. Bagaimana ratu yang cantik itu membusuk, kulitnya memudar dengan cara yang menjijikkan dan darah hitam merembes dari perutnya. Tahun sudah berganti, dan Tuan Putri yang dulu memohon-mohon untuk ia selamatkan kini telah duduk di tahta tertinggi mengambil alih kekuasaan, menyelamatkannya dari kegilaan dengan sikapnya yang penuh akan kematangan. Di sebelah Ratu, ada anak si Duke itu—William, siap mendengar titah Tuan Putrinya dengan pedangnya. Bagi pemburu yang tak pernah mengenal apa itu pendidikan etiket, Ratu Kerajaan ini bukan siapa-siapa kecuali _Tuan Putri yang Pemberani._ Bah, mereka mungkin tertipu oleh kecantikannya yang lembut seperti salju memeluk bumi, tapi Eric mengetahui kalau perempuan itu tetap saja masih si bocah kecil yang pernah berlindung di balik punggungnya.

"Tuan Pemburu?" oh, _okay_ , terlebih suara _Ratu mereka_ , nyaris seperti Sara memanggilnya, "Ya ampun! Aku sudah menunggumu di bawah! Katanya kau akan menemaniku berburu, hmm?"

Eric tersenyum miring. _Khe, benar bukan? Ratu kalian masih bocah_. Pria bertubuh besar itu mengabaikan perintah dari orang nomor satu dan memilih kembali membuka kantung bir belelnya ketimbang memandangi si Ratu yang siap dengan baju zirah, berkacak pinggang. Hei… Tuan Putri tentu mendapat buku-buku tentang sopan-santun lebih banyak dari siapapun?—ah, Eric melupakan satu fakta yang penting, Tuan Putrinya ini terkurung dalam sangkar nyaris belasan tahun. Jadi, lupakan asumsi bahwa Tuan Putri haruslah gadis yang lembut, mengangkat sedikit gaunnya ketika ada pangeran hendak menggamit tangannya turun dari kereta kencana, mengerling dan akan terus menjadi anak baik dalam istana emas tanpa mawar berduri. Demi Tuhan, hubungan mereka berkembang dengan batasan samar. Eric terbiasa menggenggam kapak dan tiba-tiba Tuan Putri memintanya secara pribadi menjadi tutor privat berpedang. Uh-oh, Eric mendadak bangga mendapati kelam menghampiri wajah si bocah Hammond.

"Oh… Tuan Pemburu, apakah kau mendengarkanku?" Boot Ratu mengetuk-ngetuk lantai tidak sabar. Mungkin, Ratu punya kemampuan spesial selain kesiapannya memimpin armada dan pasukan. Memperbaiki yang rusak dan membangun yang sudah tiarap bersama tanah. Bertingkah menuntut seperti ini padahal di depan rakyat adalah pemimpin yang membakar semangat semudah api melahap kayu bakar. Sebuah kehormatan besar bagi Eric bisa menyaksikan sisi menggoda dari Ratu yang terkenal oleh kebijakannya dan wajahnya yang teramat cantik.

"Ya, Tuan Putri." Kedengarannya seperti sengaja, namun lidahnya betulan terselip. Eric menelusuri sekelilingnya dan disini tidak ada pengawal. Terutama William. Kalau ada, lehernya siap menjadi santapan trisula dan pedang William yang tajam. "Aku mendengarmu."

"Aku berhasil mengalahkanmu—" Tuan Putri berkata penuh percaya diri ketika berhasil merebut konsentrasi Eric dan menciptakan celah yang menggelikan. Jelas saja, perempuan ini seperti tak punya berat badan ketika Eric menarik tangannya—Snow White jatuh di tanah dan menghunuskan pedang sehingga Eric butuh mendongak untuk menyaksikan helaian rambut hitam itu jatuh di atas pundak pemiliknya, dan alis yang berkerut bersamaan sengal napas yang kacau? Kombinasi yang langka untuk pemburu yang tak punya kemampuan mengapresiasi seni. "Aku tagih janjimu. Ayolah Tuan Pemburu, jangan-jangan kau tak menyukai daging kijang?" ujarnya lagi dengan nada yang tidak patut keluar dari mulut seorang Ratu—kalian percaya Snow White bukanlah putri yang keluar dari dongeng kecuali bentuk bibirnya yang merah, kulit putih yang bersih sementara pipinya pas dengan tulang yang kuat—Eric percaya dalam tubuh Tuan Putri mengalir darah murni seorang aristokrat. Bukan. Malaikat, yang lebih tepat.

Eric mendengus, tertawa. Kalau diperhatikan lagi, Tuan Putri lebih siap untuk berperang melawan pasukan kegelapan daripada menjerat kaki-kaki lincah kijang. Tuan Putri telah mengisi kekosongan posisi dalam pemerintahan dengan para pemilik otak yang brilian. Eric menghitung busur panah di punggung Tuan Putri dan menyadari ada pedang panjang terselip di pinggang ramping Tuan Putri _nya._ Uhm, Eric lainkali mengingatkan dirinya untuk punya kantung bir lebih banyak demi mengusir keinginan yang telah lama hilang dan kini kembali. Siapa yang harus disalahkan atas kepergian Sara? Tuan Putri punya sifat pemberani dan keras kepala, dan Eric mengakui sedikit sentuhan agresif dari Tuan Putri lebih memenuhi kualifikasi seleranya ketimbang bunga-bunga lembut yang rapuh terkena debur angin lewat.

"Jangan membuang-buang waktu, semua menunggumu." Tuan Putri membungkus emosinya dengan mengangkat dagu. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa kalau kau _tidak mau_." katanya lagi, memasang sarung tangan untuk melindungi jari-jarinya yang lentik. Oke, oke, wanita selalu menang dan Eric kalah pada Snow White yang baru menginjak usia dua puluh satu tahun. Mata perempuan ini lebih menyenangkan daripada daun-daun pohon willow di hutan belantara sana. Memacu kuda bersama Tuan Putri merupakan kegiatan yang paling seru untuk menghabiskan jam pasirnya dan Eric tak menyangkal jika ia menikmati kekesalan Tuan Putri tiapkali pedang mereka berdenting ketika beradu dan pedang Tuan Putri harus terkapar tak berdaya dalam hamparan debu. Tuan Putri, bagi pria yang telah mengandalkan hidupnya pada diri sendiri adalah suatu paradoks yang amat nyata tentang konsep takdir yang ia benci.

Si pria itu memamerkan sedikit seringainya, mana mungkin dia melewatkan kesempatan berburu bersama sang Ratu—lebih tepatnya Tuan Putri _nya_ (secara sepihak) dan menonton perubahan air wajah William si bocah Duke yang emosional? Wow, kehidupan akhirnya berpihak padanya. Eric mengelap mulutnya dengan lengan bagian dalam dan mengikat rambutnya lebih kencang. Pelindung besi melekat pada tubuh Tuan Putri dengan sempurna. Belum lagi, lekuk dewasa yang membuat Eric melangkah lebih untuk mendekat pada Tuan putri berhasil membuatnya menangkap kewarasan yang barusan melayang-layang.

"Siapa yang kau bilang tak mau, hmm? Kuingatkan, namaku itu _Eric._ " hangat napas sang Pemburu menyapu leher sang Ratu. Snow White terbiasa dengan bencana dan bahaya dari dunia yang ia pijak—jadi ketika ia bisa merasakan ada intensi lain dalam suara Tuan Pemburu, Snow White tersenyum teramat inosen. "Siapa yang bisa mendapat kijang paling banyak? Aku ingin tahu jawaban _mu_ , _Paduka Ratu_."


End file.
